I Bet
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: A corny kissfic from me, 'cuz I never do kissfics anymore. I propose a bet... BBxRae dragged out oneshot.


I don't own TT.

I've noticed, I keep on avoiding kissing scenes in my stories. Here's a super-duper-ooberly-fantasical Kissu!fic for you! Don't you just love my vocabulary? BTW, at first, they're 18, after The End and all that jazz.

I MAKE UP BB'S AGE SO THAT HE'S TWO YEARS OLDER THEN RAVEN, OK! Good.

---------------------------------------------

Giggling. The one thing she _hated_. With a _passion_.

There had been an increse in it ever since Robin and Starfire finally got together. And while Raven wasn't jealous... she was simply _annoyed._ How could they be so _flirty?_ So much so, that she was emphasising at least one word in every sentence.

"Oh, Robin, I'm trying to cook!" Protested Starfire in the kitchen. Robin simply caught her in another kiss, firey and passionate. The love radiating off them was practically nauseating.

Snapping her book shut, she announced, "I'm going to be on the roof." Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin (Starfire and Robin had finshed their lip-lock) nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can I come with you?" That was unexpected. Beastboy walked over to her, looking slightly irritated. He was holding a slightly thick sketchpad. Her eyes a little wide, she nodded.

--------------

As Beastboy sat drawing something (Raven couldn't see, because he kept covering it up when she asked to look), she read her book in the silence. Slowly, it became unbearable. Beastboy didn't _do_ silence. Raven snapped her book shut, and looked at him, on his stomach. "Are you ok, Beastboy?"

She must have startled him, because he flinched and made a small and hard scratch on the paper. Erasing furiously, he nodded. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You don't do quiet. I should know."

He gave a short bark of laughter, really sounding like a dog. "Guess I'm growing up, huh?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Hey Raven," He said after a moment of silence. "Have you ever thought of what would happen in the future?"

She shot him a look that plainly said, '_Well, that was random.' _But she answered the question anyway. "For starters, Robin and Starfire will get married and have a child or two." He nodded.

"Totally can see that happening."

"Cyborg will probably be a master inventer, and work on cars or something."

"He'll probably have Bumblebee as a wife or girlfriend."

She nodded, and the conversation drifted off before Beastboy started it again. "What about us?"

"Us?"

"What'll you think happen to you or me?"

She had to think about that. "Well... you'll probably be an artist or an actor. Maybe even be able to revive Terra..."

He sighed. "She's long-gone, Rae. To long-gone. Actually... I've gotten over her. But what about you?"

She copied his sigh. "I'll still be an emotionless goth, with no social life and bills or rent on top of that."

He frowned. "You're depressing, know that? I always thought you'd get full control of your powers, become a highly reknown author, and probably marry Aqualad." The last part was said with a touch of... what? Was that... _jelousy_?

She shook her head. "You know that would never happen. And I don't like Aqualad in that way Beastboy, you should know that."

The conversation drifted off again. And the two stared out into the setting sun, surrounded by their own thoughts.

"Beastboy?"

"Mmm..?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"I really don't want to be alone, you know that? I've grown to attached to all of you, even if I hate to admit it."

He laughed. "So you're saying... we force everyone to stay together?"

Her face took on a semi-serious face, but her eyes were the part that only made it funny. "No, not really. I propose that if we're both alone when we're..." She trailed off, a blush staining her cheeks because of what she was about to say.

"Thirty-five?" Beastboy supplied helpfully.

"We probably won't live that long though."

"Well this could be something to hold onto."

She shook her head, smiling. "Alright... when we're thirty-five, if we're both still alone and single... we'll marry eachother."

He stared at Raven in slight shook. "Really?"

"Nobody wants to be alone." She replied wisely. He seemed to consider this.

"Ok."

----------

Things ended up the way Beastboy and Raven predicted them. Mostly.

Of course, Robin and Starfire were married. They had _three_ children. Three beautiful children.

Cyborg, like predicted, ended up quite sucessful by inventing and working on cars. However, he married Jinx. Big suprise for Beastboy and Raven.

By the way, things were pretty much the same with those two. They still fought, Raven refused to laugh at Beastboy's jokes, Beastboy didn't stop bugging her...

Exept they were much closer now. Raven wrote books, Beastboy was a renowned artist and musician. And they spent most of their time together. You would too, if your other friends kept making out with eachother.

-

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that bet we made... six years ago?"

"How could I forget? This is the exact spot we sat, remember?"

"Well... what's the use waiting until we're thirty-five? I mean.. the others have gotten together... right?"

"... Right."

"So we'll just... adjust the date?"

"To when?"

"Say... when we're twenty-seven?"

"But you're twenty-six already."

"So?"

"Alright.."

"It's for the best..."

They sat in silence, before Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh! That's it!"

And she kissed him on the lips, throwing her arms around his neck. Caught off guard, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed back. Breaking off the kiss, she whispered. "No use waiting until we're twenty-seven, huh?"

"Nope."

And this time, he kissed her first.

---

WOAH! Four pages! Can you belive that! I wanted to make this two chapters, but ya'll can probably handle this, right? Read and review, please. I really like this piece.


End file.
